Interactive Voice Response (IVR) is a product based on voice transmission. Most Internet users enjoy self-presentation and showing personality. In this way, it is needed to improve the IVR in both technologies and philosophy, e.g. make the voice have better expression, which can be implemented by video-based animation technologies. The video-based animation technologies take a mobile telephone or a web page as a platform, in which the voice is configured with a self-defined video-based animation, so as to give the voice with vivid expression.
In the video-based animation technologies, a technology for changing lip shape in a voice-driven animation is an important portion. In the prior art, a solution is provided, in which audio signals are mapped to the lip shape of facial animation parameters by using a Machine Learning mode. But, the algorithm of this solution is complex, and calculation cost is high.